


A Cup of Coffee

by peachkona



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Janaya AU, Starbucks AU, coffee shop AU, janaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachkona/pseuds/peachkona
Summary: Janai works at her mundane Starbucks job until someone interesting catches her eye.
Relationships: Amaya & Janai (The Dragon Prince), Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Janaya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	A Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short 1k one-short AU. I'm trying to improve my writing skills, hope you enjoy!

Janai didn’t have much experience other than an art degree and a few jobs here and there in the past to pay for her apartment’s rent. Only this time she landed herself in Starbucks, she didn’t particularly enjoy it, nor hate it. It was a very mundane job for Janai as she took customers' orders with a forced grin on her face. Janai loved to people-watch whenever she had the time and guess their stories just for the sake of passing time. Sometimes days can be very slow, and this day was one of them. Janai occupied herself with tasks such as tidying around the till and sweeping tables and floors to clear spaces for the next customers.  
Once the door opened, Janai instinctively walked to the till and put on a friendly face since it is mandatory to be friendly to customers at all times. 

A woman in her late twenties walked in, cupping her hands together and blowing air into them and slightly shuffling her black boots on the floor as she removed the navy blue scarf from around her neck. Her brown hair ruffled as she shook her arms to get rid of the remaining rain droplets from her coat. Janai patiently waited, soon enough the customer came up to the till.  
“Hello, What would you like to-” Janai was cut off by the customer handing her a phone with text written on it.  
She looked down at the phone and nodded looking back up at the customer  
“ Would you like cream or coffee with that? “ She asked.  
The brown-haired woman held up a finger as she typed out her answer on her phone.  
“ Coffee, please. “ Janai read out loud and nodded.  
“Name?” She asked the woman.  
Janai couldn’t help but notice her brown hair covered her brown eyes slightly, and how she sniffled, rubbing her red nose. Janai thought it was endearing. People do love a good warm drink after being outside in the cold.  
The customer showed her phone to Janai who read it out  
“Amaya“  
Janai nodded and wrote it down on the cup along with the contents and then passed it along to one of the baristas to make.  
“That will be 2.35, please. “  
The customer, Amaya, handed her the cash with a timid smile before waiting at the side for her order to be completed.  
‘ Amaya, that’s a really pretty name. ‘ Janai thought to herself, she wouldn’t want to say anything too embarrassing to the customer though. 

She pondered as she waited for the next customer to arrive, why did Amaya type on her phone? Maybe she’s mute?  
She watched Amaya take her order and sit at a nearby table, alone. Perhaps she was waiting for someone.  
Soon enough another customer came in a man in his late twenties, very prominent blue eyes along with stubble and strawberry-blonde hair. He walked up to the till and gave Janai a kind smile as he ordered a hot chocolate. He thanked Janai and paid with cash before sitting where Amaya was sitting.  
She watched Amaya smile happily at the man before hugging him and pointing to the seat, gesturing him to take a seat.  
Amaya then signed to the man and the man signed back.  
Janai had no idea what the conversation was about, she guessed it was in sign language. Perhaps Amaya was deaf. Janai did overhear snippets of the conversation from the strawberry-blonde man. She listened to him for a while. 

“Oh yeah? How’s Ezran and Callum?” he signed, the question made Amaya laugh and snort which Janai noticed and her heart skipped a beat.  
Amaya signed back, answering his question, still laughing before taking a sip of her drink.  
The male sighed and laughed before signing and vocalizing his thoughts  
“Typical, those boys need to be more careful next time!” He grinned and shook his head.  
Amaya signed to the male and Janai was watching when the strawberry-blonde male turned his head towards the till motioning to Janai.  
Janai raised her brow, ‘Were they talking about me?’ she thought to herself.  
‘ Oh god, have I been staring too long-’  
Janai’s thoughts were interrupted when the male walked up to the till.  
“Hello sir, is there anything I can help you with?” Janai asked the male, wondering what he could want.  
“ My friend over there thinks you’re cute. “ he smiled and motioned to Amaya who smiled and nodded at Janai, in which Janai responded with  
“I’m not cute- but I’m flattered. I suppose she’s cute too if I say so myself. “ Janai crossed her arms in defense as she watched the male sign to Amaya.  
Amaya giggled before signing to the male and the male then speaking to Janai.  
“My name is Gren, I interpret for Amaya most of the time, however, she wants to know your name. “ Gren spoke  
“It’s Janai,” Janai replied, looking to Amaya who was behind Gren, sitting at the table smiling. 

Janai watched as Gren fingerspelled her name, starting with the ‘J’ sign with his pinky finger in a curved motion. Amaya nodded and signed back to him.  
“Amaya would like your phone number, to text you later. “  
Janai blushed and nodded before grabbing some tissue and writing her number down.  
Why not? She hadn’t found anyone that was as cute and interesting as Amaya in awhile.  
Janai handed the tissue over the Gren who gave it to Amaya. Gren smiled at Janai before returning to his seat and watched as Amaya typed in her phone, probably adding Janai to her contacts list. 

Eventually, Amaya and Gren both stood up and left Starbucks. Shortly after that, Janai received a notification on her phone, she checked her phone's screen. One notification from Amaya that read  
"Do you want ASL Lessons? :) "  
Janai shrugged and responded with  
"Yes, I think that would be beneficial."  
"Tomorrow, at 2 pm, my house?" Amaya quickly responded.  
"Yes, See you then."  
Amaya texted Janai the address to her apartment, causing Janai to smile and put her phone away to resume her job. Maybe working at Starbucks isn't so bad after all.


End file.
